Blog użytkownika:Isuu/Więzień Labiryntu wg Isuu cz.4
Minęły już ponad cztery dni, a ja nadal nie mogłam uwierzyć, że Alby zginął.Mogłam zareagować, może bym go uratowała i nadal byłby tutaj. Nie chciałam Wszyscy mnie wołali, szukali. Ja po prostu siedziałam cicho i próbowałam sobie wmówić, że to była słuszna decyzja uciekając z Labiryntu. Nie wiem jak sprawy w Strefie się miewają, w końcu wcale nie schodziłam ze swojego drzewa. Nawet, żeby coś zjeść ani się napić. Ale teraz na pewno wiedziałam jedno. Muszę po prostu pomóc Newtowi, w końcu to on teraz przejmie tutaj dowodzenie. Co prawda, potraktowałam go okropnie. No przynajmniej w moim mniemaniu tak było. Muszę też się dowiedzieć więcej o sobie i w końcu mu powiedzieć, że zna cały czas jedną i tą samą osobę. -Nobe, jesteś gdzieś tu?-wysłyszałam dwa wołające głosy. To pewnie musieli być Newt i Minho. No bo kto by wołał taką sierotę jak ja? Tylko im choć trochę na mnie zależało.Reszta pewnie myślało, że mnie to Bóldożercy pożarli. Niby wszystkich dookoła nazywałam frajerami, ale to ja tutaj byłam jedynym, bo nie potrafiłam się ogarnąć i iść dalej przez życie. Zawzięłam się w sobie. "Ani mi się waż być mięczakiem"-powiedziałam do siebie w myślach. Prawdy nie da się uniknąć,ale da się ją zataić. Wzięłam trzy głębokie wdechy i zastanowiłam sięco robić. Tylko jedna opcja mi siedziała w głowie,dlatego postanowiłam zeskoczyć z drzewa i wyjść do dziwnego skrawka cywilizacji. W pewien sposób był dla mnie rodziną. Minho zachowywał się jak ojciec, Newt jak matka, a reszta to byli kuzyni, no może niektórzy by się zaliczyli do rodzeństwa. -Tu jestem, frajerzy-wymamrotałam. Nie powiem, trochę zmęczona i głodna byłam, ale musiałam zachować pozory twardej i bezwzględnej, ale średnio mi to wychodziło, już z mojej pozy można było wywnioskować, że jestem słaba pod każdym względem. -Jak dobrze myślałem, że już ci się coś stało- powiedział Newt z troską. Podszedł i mnie ścisnął. Teraz zaczynam być na siebie zła, że Newt przeze mnie musiał się martwić. A pomimo tego nie okazuje żadnej złości ani agresji. Minho też nie wyglądał najlepiej, chyba nie spał całą noc albo dwie, kto wie czy nie więcej. Jakoś czułam, że buzuje w nim wściekłość. - Średnio mnie to obchodzi, ty babo! Wiesz, musiałem każdemu po kolei tłuamczyć, co się stało. I wiesz co?! Teraz purwa, przez ciebie nikt nie chce wchodzić do Labiryntu!- krzyczał, a ja odsuwałam się trochę do tyłu. To wszystko na serio było moją winą? -Ej, ej, ej, wyluzuj Minho, to nie jej wina, ani twoja. Po prostu zwykły przypadek, jasne? -Jasne- odpowiedział zrezygnowanie Azjata. - Przepraszam, przeze mnie nie mogliście w pełni funkcjonować ani wykonywać swoich codziennych zadań. Czułam się naprawdę zakłopotana, nie wiedziałam że aż tak bardzo wpłynie to na ich zachowanie, a tym bardziej reakcje i samopoczucie. Poczucie winy mnie męczyło od samego początku tej rozmowy. -Wiecie, przez 4 dni ani nie zmrużyłam oka, nie miałam nic ustach. Dodatkowo kości mi trochę zdrętwiały i nie bardzo mogę chodzić, więc wiecie co robić, nie?- ułożyłam ręce błagalnym geście. Wiedziałam, że aż tak głupi nie są żeby mnie nie zrozumieć. - Ale wszystko w porządku. To, że się ociebie martwimy, nie znaczymy znam totalnie klumpy z mózgu zrobili, jasne? - prychnął Minho. - Stary, to, że nie spałeś całą noc, nie znaczy że na każdego musisz bluzgać. Powtarzam się, ale to nie jej wina- wyratował mnie Newt.-Ona na serio stara się przeprosić, pomimo iż idzie jej to koślawie. W tym momencie chciałam mu postawić pomnik za to, że mnie obronił przed wściekłym, niewyspanym Minho. Oczywiście najpierw musiałabym stać się nie wiadomo jak silna, żeby być w stanie go zbudować. Mniejsza z tym, po prostu obydwóch przytuliłam. -Dobra, chodź, zanim nam tu padniesz, jak Gally po twojej wściekłości-próbował mnie pocieszyć Minho. Chyba chciał zadośćuczynić za to jak się zachował. Doceniłam to i zaśmiałam się, po czym poszłam z nimi. Chyba wyglądam naprawdę potwornie więc muszę coś ze sobą zrobić żeby nie straszyć swoim wyglądem. Nie patyczkowałam się z układaniem włosów i tym podobnym, po prostu przywróciłam się do porządku. Popatrzałam na siebie w odbiciu lustra. Oczy mi się przesadnie świeciły. Dotknęłam jednej gałki. Coś definitywnie na niej miałam. Zdjęłam to z oka. Soczewka... Czyli tak ci ludzie chcieli zamaskować moje prawdziwe ja... Wyszłam z tamtąd po ogarnięciu jeszcze paru rzeczy. Moja klaustrofobia nie pozwoliłaby mi na dłuższy pobyt, za ciasno tam było w mniemaniu mojego mózgu. -Księżniczka w końcu zeszła z tronu? - zażartował Minho. W ręce trzymał kubek, z którego leciała para. Pierwsze co mi przyszło do głowy, to kawa. On miał kawę i się nie podzielił. -Wiesz, długo bym tam nie wysiedziała z moją klaustrofobią-odpowiedziałam z lekka zażenowana tym żartem. - Sorry, nie jesteś jedynym niewyspanym.- przerwałam na chwilę, bo zorientowałam się, że zachowuje się niekoniecznie jak ja. W ogóle, to więcej się już nie odezwałam, bo bałam się, że powiem coś głupiego. -Masz-podał mi kubek.- Po tym będzie ci choć trochę lepiej. Wzięłam porządny łyk, a po moim ciele rozlała się przyjemna fala ciepła.I jakimś cudem poziom energii mi się podniósł. -Widać, że kawka ci zasmakowała- uśmiechnął się Newt.- Nasz człowiek. -Mhm-wymruczałam, opróżniając zawartość kubka. Zdjęłam bluzę, którą na sobie miałam, bo było mi strasznie ciepło. -Ej, co ty masz na szyji?-spytał Minho i przejechał mi palcem po karku.- Co może znaczyć:"Niezgodna Zmiennym"? -Nie wiem- oparłam się po Newta. Pomimo kawy mój organizm zmożył sen. Jakoś nie mogłam się powstrzymać. W końcu cztery dni to dużo. Należał mi się w końcu spokojny sen. *Narrajszyn as Njut xDDD* Ten napis bardzo mnie zaintrygował. A jak zobaczyłem, że zasnęła, to omal nie upadłem. Może rzeczywiście coś do mnie może czuć. Ciekawe, czemu wtedy była taka speszona. Może coś ją hamowało. Chwilka... to, co wtedy słyszałem, to nie były rozmowy z Phobe, zdecydowanie nie... Bardziej brzmiało jak myśli kogoś. To były myśli Nobe? Jak ja mogłem tego wtedy nie zauważyć, nie rozpoznać jej głosu? -Stary, coś ci jest?- spytał Minho. -Nie, wszystko, ogay. Po prostu to wszystko jest popikolone- odpowiedziałem, wymigając się od prawdy i wziąłem ją na ręce. W końcu powinna spać w wygodnym miejscu. Sam jej zorganizowałem oddzielne pomieszczenie od reszty chłopaków, żeby żaden jej "nie zaliczył". Osobiście, chciałem zatrzymać ją tylko dla siebie. Jak położyłem ją w łóżku, to usiadłem obok i gestem ręki pokazałem Minho, żeby też poszedł spać. Trochę jeszcze siedziałem i patrzałem na nią, ale potem sen dopadł też mnie. Nie mogłem spać odkąd mnie pocałowała. To było takie... Miłe. Z taką myślą w głowie, zamknąłem oczy i zmożył mnie głęboki sen. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania